


Mickey And Ian's Life As Parents: Oneshots

by Fallenstar92



Series: No Regrets, Just Love [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Ian keeps a journal, Letters, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sweet Ian, Sweet Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: A series of oneshots taking place during Mickey's pregnancies (and beyond) with Mayla, Kylan, and the twins.





	1. "We Felt You Move Today"

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will contain a letter Ian wrote to one of his children, telling them how he felt about them and Mickey.

When Ian got home from his shift at the Kash-N-Grab he found Mickey lying on their bed, both hands on his slightly extended abdomen, talking to the bump. "Gotta do that again when your daddy gets home." Mickey said softly, caressing his baby bump. "He'll lose his fuckin' mind."

"Our daughter's first word better not be "fuck" or we'll get even more dirty looks than we'll be gettin' as is." Ian joked, kissing his husband's cheek. "Now, what did my princess do that'll make me lose my fuckin' mind?" He asked, looking down at the bump, himself.

"Gimme your hand." Ian complied, not sure what Mickey was about to do. "Was right here, last time." He mutter, placing Ian's hand on the right side of his stomach.

"Babe, what're-" Ian cut himself off when he felt a slight movement under his palm. "Did she just kick?" He asked, looking up at Mickey with a tearful smile.

"Yeah. Been doin' it for about an hour." Mickey replied, smiling back at Ian. "Likes hearin' people talk." He said, signaling for Ian to talk to their unborn daughter as he had done every night since he found out Mickey was pregnant.

"Hey, princess," Ian said, voice shaky as he spoke; he was so fucking happy he felt his baby girl kick. "daddy loves you so much... You have no idea how excited he is to meet you." The baby kicked again in the same spot. "Hope you have your mama's blue eyes."

"Not you, too!" Mickey exclaimed; Lip had been calling him "mama" since he got home from the hospital. "Our kid better not fuckin' call me "mama" or I'll lose my shit."

"Mama's bluffing; he wouldn't care what you called him." Mickey didn't say a word, because they both knew it was true. "We love you, Mayla Katelyn Gallagher." He kissed the spot she had kicked before climbing onto the bed beside Mickey.

 

  _"Mayla,_

_We felt you move today, and it was amazing. You kicked when I talked to you, and for the first time it felt like you were really hearing me. Your mama was talking to you when I got home; he told you to kick for me, because he knew I'd want to feel it, too._

_We love you so much, princess, and can't wait to meet you; seems crazy that you'll be here in a few months, though. We're young, and will more than likely make a lot of mistakes, but never doubt that we love you with our whole hearts. I hope you look like your mama, because he's absolutely beautiful (you'd know that more than anyone, baby girl) and you deserve to be just as gorgeous; I'd still think you were beautiful if you looked like me, but your mama is definitely the better looking one. I love him, Mayla, just as much as I love you; he's my soulmate, as cheesy as it sounds._

_Thank you for being here, Mayla Katelyn Gallagher, because I already can't imagine our lives without you._

_Love you,_

_Daddy."_


	2. "Your Sister Got To See You"

Mayla bounced excitedly in her seat between Ian and Mickey, waiting to see her younger sibling for the first time. "Are we gonna see if the baby is a boy or girl?" She asked, looking up at Ian, her green eyes sparkling.

"Not today, princess; the baby's still too small." Ian said, smoothing down a few strands of unruly black hair. An older man-possibly in his mid-thirties-sitting across from the family smiled as a woman sitting a few seats over scowled.

"She's beautiful." The man said to Mickey, gesturing towards Mayla.

"Thanks." Mickey replied, smiling down at where Mayla is rubbing his stomach.

"Too damn young." The woman-who must be in her early forties-said. "You're still babies, yourselves." Mickey now understood her scowl; she didn't like how young they were, combined with how old Mayla is.

"Hush!" The man chastised. "I was sixteen when my first was born; this little guy is my third." He whispered, placing a loving hand on his own stomach. "My first's father and I didn't work out, but I'll never regret my Jack."

"I was seventeen," Mickey said, a little shyly. "he was sixteen." The other men nodded.

"Can't help how old you are when you fall in love." The man said, shooting a look at the older woman. "Casey." He said, extending a hand towards Mickey.

"Mickey." He replied, shaking her hand. "This is Mayla." He said, patting Mayla's shoulder.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Casey asked, tilting his head towards Ian.

"Ian." Ian said, extending a hand to shake Casey's.

"She's got your eyes," Casey commented with a smile. "my husband has green eyes; we're hopin' this one does since our daughter has brown eyes." Casey mused dreamily. "Always hated havin' brown eyes."

"Been hopin' this one's got Mick's eyes." Ian said. He'd hoped the same thing with Mayla, but her eyes and freckles were the only physical resemblance she bore to Ian.

"Hope you get it, but even if it's got green eyes they'll be just as pretty as their big sister." Casey winked playfully at Mayla, causing her to giggle.

"Your eyes are pretty." She told the man, her sweet little voice making even the bitchy older woman smile. "My Aunty Fi's got brown eyes and she's real pretty. Right, daddy?" She asked, looking up at Ian.

"Yeah she is, princess." Casey smiled wider, and Mickey realized he was rather charming in appearance; sandy blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and sparkling, dark brown eyes.

"She's a little angel." Casey commented to Mickey. "My Jack was like that as a kid; still is, actually. Just turned sixteen and treats his little sister like she's a fuckin' diamond..." He paused. "Sorry, shouldn't talk like that around a kid."

"We've said worse." Ian said, pulling Mayla into his lap when she became restless.

"I did with mine, too, but some people don't like it." He looked over at the woman. "Not like a few words are the worst they'll ever hear." Mickey liked this guy; he was a lot like Ian and himself.

"How old is your little girl?" Mayla asked, looking over at Casey.

"She just turned seven, how old are you, Miss Mayla?" Casey asked.

"I'm gonna be six." She said. "What's her name?"

"Alex." Mayla was about to ask more questions when Mickey's name was called and they were taken back to the exam room. Mayla played on Ian's phone while they checked Mickey's weight and blood pressure, only setting it down when the technician entered the room.

"Whole family, huh?" The woman-Katie, her badge read-asked playfully. "Ready to see your little brother or sister?" Mayla nodded excitedly. "Well, let's see the little cutie!" Once the baby was on the screen Mayla's face lit up brighter than Ian had ever seen.

"They're suckin' their thumb!" Mayla laughed, pointing out the very human-looking image of a small baby sucking their right thumb.

 

_"Our beautiful baby,_

_Your sister got to see you today, and she fell in love; I've never seen Mayla look so happy. Your mama couldn't stop smiling at you sucking your thumb, and all I could do was look at the three loves of my life; your sister, you, and your mama. We all love you so much, even if right now we just call you "the baby" or "our beautiful baby" because we don't know if you're a boy or girl, yet._

_If you're a girl, we'll be calling you Elara Quinn, and if you're a boy, Kylan Loxley; your mama chose the boy name, and I chose the girl. Just so you know, no matter your gender, we'll love you like crazy. I can't wait to meet you, and I know your mama and sister feel the same. See you, soon, sweetheart._

_Love you,_

_Daddy"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom actually has ultrasound pictures of me sucking my thumb, and I always thought that was cute for some reason.


	3. "Your Heartbeat Was The Most Perfect Sound"

"Thought you had drills after school?" Mickey stated as more of a question when he saw Ian walk into the clinic.

"Think I was gonna miss this?" Ian asked with a smile, sitting next to his husband. "Told you I'd be at your appointments." He reminded Mickey gently.

"Didn't have to miss Drill practice for it." Mickey tried to argue, though he was actually happy Ian was here.

"Too late; already here." Ian picked up a random magazine and started flipping through it. Mickey rolled his eyes affectionately and went back to waiting for his name to be called.

"Mikhailo Gallagher." A nurse called and Mickey nearly didn't stand-still not used to being called "Mikhailo Gallagher" instead of "Mikhailo Milkovich"-until Ian offered him his hand. "Alright, so you're here for an ultrsound?" Mickey nodded shyly, expecting the nurse to give him a dirty look because of his age, but she just smiled sympathetically. "First kid?" Again, he nodded. "Don't be nervous, sweetie; this is the easy part."

Ian and Mickey sat in silence when the nurse left the room, waiting for the technician to enter the room. "Milhailo?" The man asked when he walked in, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Lay back and lift your shirt." Ian tried to qualm his jealousy at another man touching his husband's bare skin, reminding himself that this was just for their baby. "Alright, there we are."

Both men smiled at the image on the screen; this was their baby! Ian would later deny laughing when Mickey jumped a little as a fast "wooshing" sound filled the room. "The fuck is that?" Mickey screeched in panic. "Is something wrong?"

"That's their heartbeat." Mickey only calmed a little, looking at the technician with a silent question. "I know it sounds fast, but it's actually perfect." Mickey's eyes watered a little.

"Course it is." Mickey said with a fond smile Ian had never seen on the older boy.

 

_"Baby,_

_Your heartbeat was the most perfect sound I've ever heard. It's weird-because I already knew you were there-but hearing your heart beating made everything more real; made you a real person. I didn't know what to say when I heard it, because it was too amazing to even try to describe. Your mama-and he's gonna kill me for calling him that once you get here-has never looked happier than he did when he realized he was hearing your little heart beating._

_You're gonna love him so much; it's impossible not to. He acts tough, but he loves deeper than anyone else, and once he loves you, it's forever. You're so lucky, because he already loves you so much it's crazy. I can't wait to see you, baby; I keep thinking about what you'll look like._

_Will you have Mickey's hair or mine? Will your eyes be green or blue? Will you have his dimples? Will you have freckles like me? Will you look more like me or him? That's all I've been able to think about recently; you're all I've been able to think about. I can't wait to meet you, sweetheart._

_I love you,_

_Daddy"_


	4. Mickey's letter to Mayla-First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it said all the letters would be from Ian, but I wanted to get Mickey in on it.

_My little Mayla,_

_Your daddy's been writing you letters since he found out about you, and I know when you read them, you'll love him even more for how much time he's put into each and every one; but it's my turn. I woke up this morning, wondering where the last year went; it feels like yesterday that we brought you home from the hospital, and now you're one. I have no idea how we ended up with someone so perfect as our daughter, but I'm so freaking thankful that we did. You are-by far-the best thing I've ever done._

_I know I'll make mistakes, and I'm sorry if any of them hurt you, sweet girl; I would never hurt you, on purpose. I'll do my best to be the parent deserve, because you deserve the absolute best. We love you, Mayla, more than we could ever tell you, and we're both so happy you're here._

_Happy first birthday, sweet girl; can't wait to spend a whole lot more of them with you._

_I love you,_

_Mama_


	5. Reflecting: Ian and Mickey's letters to both children on their first days of school

_"Mayla,_

_Your mama and I just dropped you off at preschool, and I think we were more emotional than you were. It's hard to believe my baby girl is in school, now, because most days I look at you, and still see that gorgeous baby the doctor handed me for the first time. But you are so much more, now; you're so smart for your age, so sweet to everyone who crosses your path, you're so funny in a way I never would have expected, and-somehow-more beautiful than you were the day you were born. I watched you walking into that class this morning and realized something I never knew about you; you are so brave, Mayla._

_I have never seen anyone so in their element as I had the moment I saw you walk over to a group of girls and started talking to them, and I was so proud of you; of all three of us. You, because you didn't cry or beg mama and I to stay, and us, because we have raised an amazing little girl when we didn't know we were capable of it. I knew in that moment, that you would be just fine, even though I was sad to see you growing up so fast. Even though I'm sure you'll have heard us say how proud we are a million times by the time you read this, I needed to put it on paper._

_You once said your mama was your best friend, and I hope that-someday-you look at both of us as your best friends. I hope you come to us whenever you need help without feeling any fear, because we always have-and always will-love you, unconditionally. And-more than anything-I hope you always know just how beautiful you are inside and out, because you truly are, Mayla Katelyn. I love you, and I will always be proud of you._

_Love,_

_Daddy."_

_"My sweet girl,_

_I have never felt more terrified than I did dropping you off this morning, because that meant you didn't need your daddy and I for everything, anymore. But then I realized it meant we'd all get to sit down tonight-and every night after-while you told us everything you learned in school. I'm not like your daddy; I'm not good at talking about how I feel, but I hope you know just how much I love you. I hope you know that you are the first thing I ever got right in my life._

_I have called you my sweet girl since the day you were born-just like your daddy has called you his princess-because that is exactly what you are; you are such a sweet little girl, and I am so proud to be your mama. I hate that you are growing up so fast, because it means that you're not the baby who I held in my arms for the first time all of those years ago, but you have become so much more. You've grown into a sweet, beautiful, wonderful person who loves without fear and who makes me smile every day when I see her. I'm amazed everyday that someone so perfect loves me the way you do._

_I love you, my sweet girl, with my whole heart and I never want you to forget that. Even if I yell, or tell you "no" to something you want, or even if I send you to your room, there will never be a second that I don't love you, Mayla._

_I love you,_

_Mama."_

 

_"Ky,_

_You didn't want to let go of your mama's hand this morning, and it broke both of our hearts to make you. We know it seemed unfair, but you'll love school once you get your day started. You won't have any problems making friends, because you are the coolest freaking kid; you're funny and charming in a way only your mama is. I can't wait to hear all about your day, little monster._

_From the day you were born, everyone has talked about how much you look like me, but all I ever see is how much you act like your mama; you're loyal to the people you love, you have a way of making people smile when they're down, and when you love, it's forever. I know I never have to worry about you, because I know you're just as strong as he is. I love the little boy you've become, and I can't wait to see you grow into a man, because if you stay the way you are, you'll be a great one._

_I love you so much, Kylan Loxley, and don't forget that. But most importantly, don't forget the amazing person you are because someone else doesn't like it; never be ashamed of who you are, because you're perfect. I can't wait to hear how your first day was._

_I love you,_

_Daddy."_

_"My Little Man,_

_I hated forcing you to let go of my hand this morning. If I could've, I would've spent the whole day holding your little hand, but you need this; you need to show other people how freaking awesome you are. I know right now it doesn't seem fair that daddy and I left you there, but you'll have so much fun._

_I want you to know how proud I am of you, Kylan; how proud I am of the man your daddy and I are raising. You have no fear, you love in a way only Mayla does, and you are so loyal to the people you love. You're gonna be a great man, one day, but for now? You're the best little boy in the world. Never forget how perfect you are._

_I love you so much it's crazy. I love everything about you (even when you're screaming your head off because you don't want me to put you down) and I always will. I can't wait to hear about the friends you made and what you learned your first day of school, little man._

_I love you,_

_Mama."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my baby book I have a letter my mom wrote me after she dropped me off at my first day of preschool and I swear I cry any time I read it.


	6. Mayla's first Halloween: A letter from Ian

_Mayla,_

_We just took you trick-or-treating for the first time. You stayed awake longer than your mama and I thought you would; almost made it through the whole neighborhood before you fell asleep in my arms. Daddy had to work the day you and your mama went and got your costume, so I was expecting mama to dress you as a monster or something. What I wasn't expecting, was for him to pick out the cute little owl costume he did; said it was the only one cute enough for his sweet girl._

_There wasn't a single person who saw you that didn't talk about how adorable you looked, but we're used to that, by now; how could we not be? You're barely talking, but you kept saying your version of "thank you" after mama said thank you for you at the first house. This old man-way older than your grandpa Frank-who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else even smiled when the adorable baby girl dressed as an owl said "san sue" as he handed her candy._

_Even though you won't remember tonight, mama and I were so happy we got to do something so normal with you; that we got to dress you up and take you out trick-or-treating and that you had fun. I know someday the pictures of you dressed as a little owl with mama and I dressed up as vampires (that was daddy's idea, by the way) might embarrass you, but we love them. I love you, princess; happy halloween._

_Love you,_

_Daddy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from here on out this will mainly be letters to the kids, instead of a story with letters at the end. Let me know what you think in the comments. Much love!


	7. Ian Finds Mickey's Journal, And Gets More Than He Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the main story I never covered how Mickey found out he was a carrier. This chapter will explain it. Warning, this will be sad.

Ian was looking around for the journal he kept for Mayla-a simple black notebook that was really nothing special to look at-when he spotted a notebook that looked like his under Mickey's side of the bed next to a blue one and a green one-the blue one was Mickey's he kept for Mayla and the green one was the one Mickey kept for Kylan-and assumed it was his. He picked it up and climbed onto their bed, opening it to the first page (the page the should have contained the letter he wrote to Mayla the night he found out Mickey was pregnant) only to be greeted by Mickey's familiar messy handwriting.

_"To the baby I never knew,_

_After your daddy started writing letters to your little sister, I thought I should write some to you; write down anything I'd want to say to you when I finally got to see you. The first thing, is that I'm sorry you never met your daddy; he would have loved you just like he does your sister. When I got pregnant with you, I didn't even know I was a carrier, yet, and was completely shocked when I found out. See, when I found out, was the day I found out I'd lost you, and I never wanted to go through that, again._

_Your uncle Iggy was worried about me because I'd been sick, so he took me to the clinic, were I found out-not only that I was pregnant-that I was miscarrying. I didn't even know what to say when the doctor was telling me this; your daddy and I hadn't been together long at this time, but I had been almost positive I wasn't a carrier. I told your uncle Iggy to tell your daddy I had a cold, and I hid out in my room crying once I got home. I was only fifteen at the time, and I had lost my first child, so I went on birth control as soon as I could._

_I never told your daddy you even existed, because knowing that he never got to love you would've broken his heart. I planned to at some point, but two years later, my birth control failed and I got pregnant with your sister-Mayla-and I knew he would be terrified of losing her like we lost you if he knew. I'm sorry I did something wrong and you couldn't be here with us, sweetie; you would have been so loved. Someday-if there is an afterlife-I'll tell you all about your sister and your daddy._

_I love you,_

_Mama."_

Ian sat in silence for awhile, staring down at the notebook in his hands, wondering how he never knew his husband had lost a baby before Mayla. "Ian, babe I found it!" Mickey called, walking into their bedroom with his journal in one hand while he held Kylan on his hip with the other. "Left it in May's-" Mickey cut himself off when he saw what Ian was holding.

"You shoulda told me." Ian muttered, trying to fight back tears. "Coulda been there for you."

"You would've blamed yourself." Mickey insisted, staring at the notebook in Ian's hands. "And I know it wasn't anyone's fault, now." Mickey looked close to tears, himself, now. "Hurt like hell, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you feelin' like you coulda stopped it."

"Baby..." Ian stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of Mickey. "Yeah, I would've thought that for a minute, but more than anything I would've been there so you wouldn't have gone through it, alone." Ian caressed Mickey's cheek softly, looking down at their son as he sucked his tiny thumb, feeling a sharp pang in his chest that they could've had another child before him-before Mayla-and lost it.

"Didn't wanna see you upset." Mickey finally admitted, shifting Kylan higher on his hip. "Never wanna see you upset." Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and Kylan, holding them close as he mourned a child he never knew. "Read it; you can add somethin' at some point. But that baby's gone. We got two here we gotta look out for and love." Ian nodded and continued to hold his husband and son.


	8. "How Can You Miss Someone You Never Met?"

_Our Angel,_

_This feels strange, because I know you'll never get to read this. How can you miss someone you never met? I didn't think it was possible, until I found out about you; I've missed you for days, and I didn't even know you existed before this week. Your mama apologized to you because you never got to meet me, and I'm so sorry you never met him; he's amazing with your brother and sister, and would have been just as great with you._

_I want to tell you a little about our family-your family-so you don't feel like you've been left out. I'll start with your little sister, Mayla Katelyn Gallagher; Mayla looks a lot like your mama (she has his hair, his lips, his nose, and even those eyebrows that seem to have a mind of their own) but her personality is completely her own. Mayla is the sweetest little girl I've ever met, and I know she would have loved her big brother or big sister just as much as she loves her little brother. She'll be eight in January, and wants a cat for her birthday because your mama is allergic to dogs. You'd love her, just like everyone else does._

_Next is your little brother, Kylan Loxley Gallagher. Ky looks so much like me it's actually eerie, sometimes; my hair, my eyes (which Mayla has, as well), my freckles (once again, Mayla got stuck with those, too), my nose, my smile, he even has my ears! Kylan may look like a clone of me, but he acts just like mama; he's sassy and brutally honest, loyal, loving, and funny as can be. I think you would've found yourself laughing at him quite a bit._

_And finally, your mama, Mikhailo "Mickey" Aleksandr Gallagher. He's hard to describe, because all I wanna write is that he's perfect; he really is, angel. He's beautiful, strong, funny, and such a good parent; I have no idea what the hell he saw in me, but you will never hear me complain about it. He's got the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen (your brother and sister didn't get them, I wish we could've seen your eyes, because I bet you had those same blue eyes) and a smile I could stare at for days._

_I hate that your mama went through losing you alone, but it proves just how strong he really is, because he_ _endured it by himself because he didn't want me to have to feel that pain. Your mama is the strongest, most selfless person I know, and he loves his babies-all of you-more than any of you could ever imagine. I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to know him, but I know you're watching over him; over all of us._

_I love and miss you,_

_Daddy._


	9. How To Know You've Found "The One": Part One

_"May,_

_By the time I was your age, I had known your mama for two years. It's hard to believe that, now, but it's true. When I met him, he was an angry, dirty kid who didn't seem too interested in having friends, but I learned to see past the act; learned to see the sweet, loving boy who would go out of his way to make other people happy. When we met, I knew he would always be important to me, but I had no idea he was the man I'd fall in love with just a few years later._ _I wanted to give you a little advice for when you find that person for you; the person who will turn your whole life around._

_This may seem obvious, but it's the best piece of advice I could start with; the love of your life will take on more than one role. It sounds silly when I word it like that, but it's completely true, May. Your mama went from a stranger, to my best friend, to my boyfriend, and finally became my husband and the man who gave me my family-gave me my babies-all without losing any part of the boy I fell in love with. The change happens so organically that you don't see it, which makes it even more special._

_That brings me to my second point; you should always be able to talk to them like your best friend. You've probably noticed this, but your mama and I talk to each other about everything, and that's because-even now that we're married and have children together-he's still my best friend. I can tell him anything that's bothering me, and I know he'll listen and help me work through it the way he has since we were kids. Telling him about my day is one of the things I look forward to the most._

_Next, you should trust them like family. If you have a problem, now, you come to me, mama, or one of your aunts and uncles, but someday, you'll have someone else; someone who became family by choice, not blood. Your mama and I chose each other, and a big part of that is we knew we could trust each other in a way we'd only trusted our families before. If you don't trust them enough to let them in on secrets you'd never tell Mama or I, they're not the one for you, princess._

_This last piece of advice is something I wish someone had given me; don't waste your love on people who don't deserve it. Your mama was the one who made me realize I needed to tell you this, because I never would have thought of it, honestly. I tried to make myself love other people before him, and it was one of the stupidest things I ever did, because I had someone amazing right in front of me the whole time. See, mama had never even kissed anyone before me, and even though he hadn't, he never doubted that he loved me; he never doubted it, because he knew he could trust me and talk to me, and that I would always be there for him._

_I hope you find someone as perfect for you as I did with your mama, Mayla, because I don't believe I could've been as happy as I am with him with anyone else. You may not meet the love of your life as young as we did, and you may date other people before them, but don't try to force something that isn't there. Find happiness naturally, and find it with someone who deserves your love._

_Good luck and I love you,_

_Daddy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be Mickey and Ian explaining love and how to identify if it's real to the kids. Let me know what you think in the comments. Much love!


	10. How To Know You've Found "The One": Part Two

_Mayla,_

_As much as I wish you it wasn't true, and that you'd stay little forever, someday you're gonna fall in love. Sometimes, it'll scare you just how well the right person for you knows you-how well they understand every action you make-but that just means they've taken the time to learn everything about you. You'll probably have a few heartbreaks along the way, but that is just gonna make it mean so much more when you find that one person you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with. I never want you to be afraid to fall in love, sweet girl, because it's amazing; if I hadn't fallen in love with your daddy, I wouldn't have you._

_You should know that love doesn't have to hurt. I spent years thinking that was the case-at least from men-because of my father, and your daddy showed me how wrong I was. Love should help you forget the pain you've felt in the past-and I truly hope daddy and I never cause you any-and make you smile every day you spend with the person you love. It may take you some time, but you'll find the person who makes everything bad you've ever experienced go away._

_You don't have to change for the person you love; if someone wants you to change something about who you are, they don't really love you. I thought I would have to change myself to find love, but your daddy proved he loved me for exactly who I was, and I'm thankful everyday that he did. You're perfect the way you are, May, and if somebody can't see that, they don't deserve you. I hope you find someone who loves every aspect of the amazing woman you are._

_I love you,_

_Mama_


	11. "How You Know You Found The One":Part Three

_Monster,_

_For some reason, it almost feels like you're growing up faster than your sister, and I honestly wish you'd just stop for a second. I wrote a letter for May like this, but I feel a little more strongly about this one, because you act so much like your mama. You need someone who understands just how strong you are, yet that you need someone to be there for you, you need someone who can make you laugh and understands your sense of humor. You need someone who understands just how amazing you are, Monster._

_You'll know you found the one when you can see yourself talking to them about your everyday life, and not being able to wait to see them after a hard day. They will see you for the beautiful, smart, funny man you are. They'll love you for the real Kylan, just like your family does. I truly hope you fund them, Kylan, because you deserve to be seen as you are, and that is perfect._

_I love you,_

_Daddy._


End file.
